


So fresh and so clean

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Gen, House Cleaning, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek comes home to Stiles obsessively cleaning. Great, his boyfriend has been obsessed by some kind of cleaning sprite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So fresh and so clean

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of the prompts from [Howlnatural's amazing prompt list](http://hepzheba.tumblr.com/post/87184732341/send-me-one-of-the-following-character-names-and-ill). This one is Bree Van de Kamp: a scene where one is excessively domestic/houseproud, which I spell as obsessive cleaning ;)
> 
> Sadly, this is the last thing that I hadn't published here yet so now I think it'll be a while until I publish anything here.

The moment Derek steps out if his car and onto the driveway the scent of fresh lemon – according to the bottle; artificial lemon according to Derek – stings in his nose. He hopes the scent comes from one if their neighbors – Mrs Johnson has been known to clean her house almost obsessively. He opens the door to their house and the scent multiplies and it stings in his eyes and nose and he might have a hard time breathing.

“Stiles?”

“In here.” Derek follows Stiles’ voice and the scent to the living room where Stiles is dusting with one of those feather dusters only obsessive housewives (Mrs Johnson) have. Derek had no idea they had one.

He’s a bit afraid to ask what’s going on, but he’s a freaking werewolf, okay? He’s survived Kate Argent three freaking times, faced alpha packs (okay, it might just have been one alpha pack but still), darachs (again, it was just one), and thousand year old foxes (he’s not sure he’s referring to the nogitsune that possessed Stiles’ body or Kira’s mom, he finds them both intimidating, though in slightly different ways). He should be able to handle his fiancé being possessed by some kind of cleaning sprite (honestly, that makes more sense than a Stiles in his right mind suddenly cleaning).

“What are you doing?” he asks tentatively.

“What does it look like? I’m making sure our home looks fabulous when Laura gets here.”

“There’s nothing wrong with how our home usually looks,” Derek says because there isn’t.

Stiles isn’t that good at cleaning up after himself, Derek usually is the one making sure that the dirty laundry is in the laundry basket, that the pizza boxes are thrown away, and that used dishes make their way to the dishwasher (and out of the dishwasher when they’re clean, if it were up to Stiles they’d have to dishwashers; one for dirty dishes and one they could just pick the clean dishes from). Their home isn’t obsessively clean, but it’s not anywhere near how Stiles and Scott’s dorm room at college had looked and smelled like (at one point Derek was quite sure they had at least one dead body there). (Scott’s an awful werewolf when it comes to sense of smell.)

“I  _need_  Laura to like me,” Stiles stresses and Derek understands that this isn’t about their home at all.

“She will.” Derek closes the distance between them and pulls Stiles into his arms, trying not to wince at the strong smell – the freaking  _feeling_  of it – that stings his nose and eyes and back of his throat. He buries his face into Stiles’ neck, where he knows Stiles’ own scent is stronger (it’s the strongest in his crotch, but that’d just be inappropriate at the moment).

“But it’s your  _sister_!” Stiles flails a bit even if Derek’s keeping him close to his chest in a tight hug, so Stiles mostly just hits Derek’s back and shoulders.

“She’ll love you, I know she will.”

“Cora doesn’t.”

“Cora’s…” Derek tries to find the right word to describe his younger sister.

“She’s lovely,” Stiles says – lies, Derek can hear the tick in his heartbeat.

“She’s a bitch,” Derek corrects and Stiles snorts out a laugh that should be unattractive but just makes Derek’s insides feel all mushy and his face smile (despite the awful smell still clinging to  _everything_  in the house).

“Yeah,” Stiles sighs and Derek feels him finally relax into the hug. “You really think Laura’ll like me?”

“I know she will,” Derek repeats.

Stiles hums and they stand like that, just holding each other for a long time. When Stiles steps back Derek’s hit with the scent once again and he stumbles as his head swims.

“Stiles, we really have to air the house.”

“What? No! I’ve been cleaning for  _hours_ , man!”

“Stiles, I’m close to  _fainting_ ,” Derek’s not even exaggerating, “because of the smell. If Laura gets here when it smells this much, she won’t want to stay here for the night.”

Stiles looks hesitant, probably trying to make up his mind what’s most important: Derek’s sister’s blessing or a clean home.

“She’d hate me if it smells this much?”

“I wouldn’t say _hate_.” Now Derek is exaggerating a bit, Laura would probably be delighted that Stiles had tried so hard to get her approval (when the initial shock of the scent had died down).

“Open all the windows, we need to get the air cleaned  _now_!” Stiles orders, smacking Derek’s ass for good measure as he hurries to open all the windows in the living room. “Get the windows upstairs.”

Derek sighs and makes his way up the stairs.

“Oh, and throw out those scented candles I put in the guest room!”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so you might wonder how Laura came back to life? She didn’t really die. She lost all her memories when the gods faked her death and was sent far away to be making her living as a surf instructor and bartender on Hawaii until Jackson went there for his holiday and met her. She was still a werewolf so she recognized that Jackson was a werewolf as well (the werewolf population on Hawaii is close to zero) but there was also something special about Jackson, something that smelled like pack. Jackson realized who Laura was and Derek got onto the next flight to Hawaii (Stiles would love to come with him but as they’re soon getting married and are going to Hawaii for their honeymoon he couldn’t get off work). When Laura saw her brother, all her memories returned.  
> If Jeff Davis can bring back characters (that we wish could stay dead) to life, then so can I.


End file.
